Problem: $\dfrac{3}{5} \div \dfrac{7}{8} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{7}{8}$ is $\dfrac{8}{7}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{3}{5} \div \dfrac{7}{8} = \dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{7}} = \dfrac{3 \times 8}{5 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{7}} = \dfrac{24}{35} $